The Leaders of Hogwarts: The Discovery
by Hadrian Jupiter Peverall
Summary: The Prophecy: The dark is rising and the one to vanquish born as the 7 mont h dies Aided by ice serpent The warriors The different The power he knows not Powered by wit The one to vanquish dark is born as the 7 month dies
1. Ordinary Banking Rituals

Chapter 1: Ordinary Banking Rituals

**AN: this is an inspiration from Becoming Alpha series and Into the Night! I give some credit to them for giving me great ideas. Like all other stories the 1rst book and the 1rst chapter start at Gringotts! I could not care less about quotations, grammar, etc. The first few chapters will be Harry centered, **

**Enjoy!**

"Hello Mr. Potter", said Griphook.

"Greetings Warrior Griphook", silkily replied Harry.

"Is there any inheritance I can claim" asked Harry

Yes there is actually, however you need to go privately replied Griphook.

Okay, Hagrid, I will see you later said Harry.

Bye Harry!

Let me get a sample of your blood to confirm your identity, said Griphook.

Harry felt a trickle of blood fall onto the ritual bowl.

_Name: Hadrian James Potter_

_Parents: James Potter and Lillian Potter_

_Status: Pure Blood_

_Ancestors: _

_a. _Ravenclaw

_b. _Peverall

_c. _Potter

_d. _Le Fay

_Age: 11_

_Special Abilities:_

_Silent Magic_

_Parslelmagic_

_Mind Magic_

_Hand to Hand Combat_

_Amiguas _

_Blood Magic_

_Rituals_

_Healing_

_Dueler_

_Strategist_

_Power Level at 11: Sorcerer (ranking 3/5)_

_Power Level at 17: Mage (1/5)_

Wow, Griphook that is a lot of titles.

May I claim Potter and Peverall and become the Heir of the other two families.

Of course Mr. Potter.

I would like to visit my vault, said Harry.

As you wish.

Harry picked up armor that was gold, blue and black with the Peverall, Potter and Ravenclaw crest. Next he picked up some robes that had the Le Fay Crest. The robe was black with a trim of red.

Thank you Griphook.


	2. More Shopping

Chapter 2 By: Hadrian Ley Fay More Shopping

**Note: Harry is by far the richest in the world**

**99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999999999Galleons and/or Dollars and Euros**

"Griphook, may I also change my name"

"Of course, Mr. Potter"

"I would like my name to be Hadrian Jupiter Peverall"

"It shall be done", said Griphook.

A flash of light happened as Harry's features changed.

He grew taller, muscular, his emerald green eyes grew darker and his scar has faded down quite a bit.

"Thank You Warrior Griphook", said Hadrian

"Thank You, Lord Peverall".

Hadrian now walked out with his robes and rings to Ollivanders.

Hadrian walked inside Ollivanders.

The room smelt of lots of dust and he could feel the magic radiating.

"Greetings, Mr. Peverall, I have been expecting you"

"Let me find you a wand".

Hadrian tried wand after wand after wand and nothing worked.

"No problem, a custom wand shall be made for you", said Ollivander

Hadrian eventually got his wand equipped with basilisk venom, phoenix tears and Hungarian Horntail string. It was made out of white holly and tied to his blood.

He left Ollivanders

Hadrian entered Flourish and Botts for his school books. He also got some other books such as , _Mind Magic, The Pure Defense and Offensive Magicks, Common Potion Ingredients _and _Potions for All Levels, The Art of War, The Art of Transfiguration, The Key to Strategy and the Beauty of Charms._

Next Harry went into the caldron shop and bought a potions kit.

Hadrian went into the Pet shop and picked out his Owl. It was a snowy owl named Hedwig.

**Time Skip (September 1rst)**

Hadrian was ready with his trunk packed, his robes on and steps through the wall into 9 ¾. Hadrian is really excited to go to Hogwarts. He smiles and gets on the train wondering what Hogwarts will uncover.

**How was it! I could not care about the economy issue and whatever. **


	3. Hoggywarts Express Cool Sorting

The Hogywarts Express and a Messed up sorting By Hadrian Le Fay The Hoggywarts Express and the Not so Normal Sorting

**I am making like that the Malfoys and Weasleys Are not enemies but tolerate able now on with it! Harry has no glasses**

Hadrian went inside a compartment when he sees two boys sitting together talking normally. The first boy on the left had red hair and freckles and the other one had pale skin.

"Hello, can I come in", asked Hadrian

"Sure no problem", said the red haired

"I'm Ron by the way and this is Draco".

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Hadrian Jupiter Peverall", said Hadrian.

"That's a nice name, wait but the last remaining members are", said Draco.

"Yes, I am formally Harry Potter."

At this moment three girls came in.

"Hi I'm Daphne, this is Hermione and this is Susan Bones", Greeted Daphne

"Hey I'm Hadrian Jupiter Peverall, (formally hp), this is Ron and Draco".

The six people sat down in a compartment for a while and started playing a game of Exploding Snap.

"Hey what house do you think you guys will be in", asked Susan

"Who cares about houses, everyone gets prejudiced", said Draco

"What is your opinion of magic" asked Hadrian.

"What do you mean", asked Hermione.

"Like not all dark magic is bad, let's say you learn a levitating spell, and you drop them outside the window". "How a killing curse worst or a Death Eater is misusing a girl". Asked Hadrian. "Aurors would stun, and stunning all over again"

"That makes sense", said Daphne.

"There is only intention", said Ron

**Time Skip (Sorting)**

_Oh you may not think me pretty,__  
But don't judge on what you see,__  
I'll eat myself if you can find__  
A smarter hat than me.__  
You can keep your bowlers black,__  
your top hats sleek and tall,__  
for I'm the__Hogwarts__Sorting Hat__  
and I can cap them all.__  
There's nothing hidden in your head__  
The Sorting Hat can't see,__  
so try me on and I will tell you__  
where you ought to be.___

You might belong in_Gryffindor__,__  
Where dwell the brave at heart,__  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry__  
Set__Gryffindors apart;__  
You might belong in__Hufflepuff,__  
Where they are just and loyal,__  
Those patient__Hufflepuffs are true__  
And unafraid of toil;__  
Or yet in wise old__Ravenclaw,__  
if you've a ready mind,__  
Where those of wit and learning,__  
Will always find their kind;__  
Or perhaps in__Slytherin__  
You'll make your real friends,__  
Those cunning folks use any means__  
To achieve their ends._

_Or the Unknown of the Great_

_The Mix you people are not alone_

_Oh no you're not __  
so put me on! Don't be afraid!__  
And don't get in a flap!__  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)__  
for I'm a Thinking Cap!_

"When I call out your name, you will go on the stool to get sorted", said Minnie

**Name Skip**

Bones, Susan

Susan went on the hat.

_Ah, yes, loyalty to, ah yes_

**HOGWARTS LEADER: WARRIOR**

A small table happened between the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors.

The Hall was shocked listening

Malfoy, Draco

_Ah yes no prejudiced, ah yes, strong_

**HOGWARTS LEADER: WARRIOR**

Draco sat down next to Susan and gave her a high five.

The hall even had more whispering.

Granger, Hermione

_Ah yes, a learner and reader, ooh interesting_

**HOGWARTS LEADER: Researcher**

Greengrass, Daphne

_Ah yes, you stay in the shadows, a spy too _

**HOGWARTS LEADER: SPY**

Weasley, Ronald

_Ah yes, a Quidditch lover, a strategists too_

**HOGWARTS LEADER: Strategists**

Jupiter Peverall, Hadrian

Hadrian stepped up.

_Ah yes, ooh a heir to a founder and others, a fighter, but playmaker_

**HOGWARTS LEADER: Dueler and Strategist**

Hadrian's table was cheering and cheering. Soon enough the hall quieted down to whispers.

**Name Skip**

**Dumbledore's Office**

"Hello, students", said Dumbles

"And Hadrian, you are independent and oh"

"Yes professor"

"So the Hogwarts Leaders are Leaders of Hogwarts in case of politics, helping others and war-time". "Since the names warrior, duelists are mentioned, you will be trained for your position". Said Dumbledore

"You will attend private tutors here and learn the core five subjects and others depending on your category".

"The tower is in the Middle Tower and you are a normal House", said Dumbledore.

The common room was nice, it had casual turquoise couches, some red chairs, a few study desk, a library, a fire place. The wall was emerald to forest green and hanging on the ceiling was the Hogwarts Crest.


	4. First Day of Classes

First Classes

**AN: When I talk about the group, I will say gang and they will take lessons with everyone else**

"Ron stop tackling me", said Draco

"Susan, I hate makeup", said Hadrian

"Let's go to breakfast", said Daphne.

The gang walked into the Great Hall and the first thing they heard was….

"Hey Potter or Peverall, you are a traitor", said Seamus Finnegan from Gryffindor

"How am I a traitor, is it because I am not the perfect Gryffindor Golden Boy" asked Hadrian.

"Because you look kind of cheap today, I grant you golden boy", said Hadrian

Seamus's face turned red and he walked away.

**DADA**

"Hello, I am Professor Quirrel and your Defense Teacher"

"Today we will be learning about vampires, and their properties", stuttered Quirrel.

"Harry, let's send a note around saying he sucks", whispered Susan.

"Sure", whispered Hermione.

They sent the note around and gave it to the Professor and everyone was laughing.

**Potions**

"Hello, I am Professor Snape, in the art of potions, I will be teaching you to brew potions and no wand waving in my class"

"Mr. Peverall, where can a bezoar be found", sneered Snape

"In a stomach of a goat, sir", silkily replied Hadrian.

"Malfoy, what is the difference between wolfs bane and aconite", asked Snape.

"No difference sir",

"10 Points to Hogwarts Leaders and get started on a cure for boils".

The gang got out the potions ingredients and started working. At that second, Seamus Finnegan of Gryffindor House tried to put a plant in Susan's potion that would break it up. Daphne caught it.

Ron said, "Professor, Seamus tried to sabotage our potion".

"Get out Finnegan, detention", exclaimed Snape.

Snape observed the Hogwarts Leader's potions.

"Ah perfect, 20 points each".

**Charms**

"Hello, I am Professor Flitwick and today we will be learning about the agumenti spell and the levitation spell".

"Windgardim Leviosa", Hadrian whispered.

"See Mr. Peverall has done it", exclaimed Flitwick

Moments later, Hermione and Draco got the spell.

They started helping everyone and then Hermione tried to help Seamus.

Seamus exploded

WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU STUPID! I DON'T NEED YOUR DAMN HELP WITH ANYTHING BECAUSE ALL YOU ARE IS A STUPID BOOKWORM WHO DOES NOT BELONG IN THIS WORLD. WHY DON'T YOU GO TO BOOKWORM SCHOOL WITH YOUR STUPID FRIENDS! NO ONE NEEDS YOU AND ARE YOU REALLY DESPARATE FOR FRIENDS THAT YOU JUST HELP PEOPLE. LEAVE!

"How dare you say that", whispered Hadrian

"She was trying to help you", said Susan

"Seamus Finnegan, you are getting detention for the whole year, get out", yelled Flitwick.

**Lunch - Dinner**

The rest of the day went smoothly


End file.
